The Administrative Core will be responsible for coordinating activities among the four Projects and two scientific Core Units, the financial management of the Program, and other administrative responsibilities Specifically, the aims of Core Unit A are: Coordinate formal and informal reviews of the Program and of meefings of Program scientists. Assume responsibility forthe financial management ofthe Program. Provide office, personnel and clerical support. Provide computer support to the Program scientists. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The overall goal ofthis Program Project is to develop a better understanding ofthe mechanisms linking loss of RhoA/Rac 1 balance in the endothelial hyper-permeability associated with acute lung injury (ALI). Emphasis is placed on understanding both novel mechanisnis underlying EC barrier disruption and on developing novel reagents to restore EC barrier funcfion during ALI.